Thales
by sandrawiskey
Summary: The adventures of a ship called Thales in 25th century.


Space:

In vast and silent universe, zoom in slowly, a soothing male voice fade in - "About 400 years ago, human beings left earth, started exploring this galaxy, searching for new life and new culture, from then, we keeps on this journey which is choppy and bumpy…"

In the deep of universe there are two Starships. One is large, new, more advanced, the other is much more smaller, out and old, doom. Across the hull of the larger one, there is the name of this brand new starship –"Brilliance". Get over it slowly, through a window of the upper front part of the smaller ship, we can see a hall packed with Starfleet officers, different kinds of species, sitting in lines, all doomed.

Hall of Thales

On the platform a middle aged captain is giving speech. This is Ethan Portney, Captain of Thales.(Captain Portney is quite average, medium size, conmen look, short grey hair. He looks firmness, but no more than other captains.)

Portney: … the ventures we encountered out-counts the dust of this galaxy, I cant remember how many officers berried in the cold space, today, the list adds another three, including one of my best friend… (This is a funeral for crewmembers sacrificed in a war not long before.) we sacrifice a lot, to explore a little more, we've been gone farther than our ancestors anticipated, rendezvoused with more species than expected…" (Roll over the officers in the hall, many ranks, colors, shapes.)

There are a few special officers sitting in the front line. First is Captain Greco of Brilliance, he is just the captain style. The second is a gorgeous woman, her red hair and cream skin are shinning under light, her face is perfect built, full of confidence, a slightly arrogant this is Lieutenant Eryne McCain. Next to her is a reliable looking officer, tall, strong, with a wide jaw, Lieutenant Timothy Sullivan. The last a young, simple smart male officer, Lieutenant Jimmy Sykes. The funeral is ongoing.

Portney: …and we know this galaxy more then ever before.

Zoom out from the window, across the hull of the ship, there are some tiny robots mending the damaged parts, across the hull there are large letters composing the name of this ship-"Thales".

Zoom out slowly, the two ships are silently floating in the stars.

Hallway

Two captains walked out the hall, followed by other officers and crewmen.

Portney(unhappy): So, in the end, Bugans still refuse to attend this funeral, even we sacrifice three officers, including our Commander, to help them win their civil war. I'll keep that in my note.

Greco: They insist all their senior officers have to attend an important meeting today.

Portney: That must be vital issue. I never seen such ungrateful species.

Greco: I'm sorry for your loss, Commander Duran is a good man…

Portney:… and just nominated as Captain of Golia, which makes even more unacceptable.

Greco: …but it's the first time we get chance to go into Bugans territory, they dominated this area for a long time, no one has ever stepped a foot here before. On the bright side, Starfleet can be the first to contact with this species.

Portney: That's the perplexing part, Bugans never welcome foreigners, why would they ask Starfleet for help this time?

Greco: We'll find out, I will have meetings with their Leader Tajim tomorrow, we'll establish formal diplomatic relation, you must join us.

Portney: I thank you, but Thales have supplements sent to Solixian planet, we are already late.

Greco: I believe Solians will understand, Thales acted bravely in this war, you deserve this.

They walk in the transfer room.

Transfer room

Transfer officer is checking the console.

Transfer officer: Captain, the transfer is on calculating, would you mind waiting for a minute?

Portney (nodded, then turns to Greco): The Starfleet has permitted some officers to Thales, Lieutenant Anderson is on Brilliance right now, would you mind she comes to Thales a little earlier? We are really in short of hands now.

Greco: Of course not, the order has come this morning, I'll sign it the back. (beat) I was told you particularly ask Lieutenant Anderson to Thales, may I ask why?

Portney: Her profile impressed me, splendid record in service, not to mention the great rescue in singular spot, save the whole base all by herself. Thales sometimes cruises through dangerous areas, her experience will help.

Greco(thinks for a while): You should know, Lieutenant Anderson's situation is a little different since back from singular spot.

Portney: I didn't remember any negative words in her evaluation, and you wrote it.

Greco: Her record in Brilliance is excellent. It's Admiral Huntington, he rejected Lt. Anderson's promotion, twice, his only son dead in singular spot..

Portney: …I see. But he cant blame it to Lt. Anderson, sometimes it happens,

Greco: Admiral is very influential in Headquarter.

Transfer officer: Captain, the transfer is ready.

Greco: Excuse me.

Greco stepped on the plot and transfer back to Brilliance. Portney walks out the transfer room.

Hallway

Portney walks along the hallway. Engineer Jimmy Sykes holding a pad comes across him.

Portney: Jimmy, what are you doing here? I told you repair the engine right now.

Sykes: I help McCain reinforce the storage, the ion liquid leak is not funny.

Portney: How long will all be completed?

Sykes(checks his pad): The hull is almost done…the weapons on…all we need is to replace the damaged media tetraneutron tubes, about 2 hours.

Portney: Do you best. I want to leave here quickly, I don't like here.

Sykes: Yes Captain. (pause) Captain, we are all sorry for Commander Duran.

Portney: Go to do your work.

Sykes: Yes, Captain.

Portney(to his speaker): McCain, come to my office, I have work for you.

Then he continues walking back to his office.

Brilliance's Bridge

This is a large, fine, luxury bridge. Several officers are working on decks. Greco rushes in.

Greco: What happened?

Crewman1:Bugans ask to speak with you.

Greco (sits in chair): On screen.

Captain Portney's office

Portney and McCain are talking in undertones.

McCain: …but Thales don't have to leave right now, what's the deference delay one more day? we have to participate this meeting.

Portney: We leave right now, McCain, I have very bad feelings.

McCain: I know Bugans are little weird, but its first formal contact with a new species, let me remind you, there's not much spaces unexplored in this galaxy, you know how many Captains would die for this chance?

Portney: I wont put my ship and my crews in danger just for a gold medal…

McCain: …what about a better ship? Jimmy deserves a new toy, anyway, the war is over, what could happen?

Portney(firmly): No, we leave here when Jimmy got those… tubes replaced.

McCain:…Yes, Captain, if you insist.

Lieutenant Mola Anderson enters, carrying her suitcase. She is a middle-30s woman, tall, slim, pale, face devoid of feeling. Anderson notices there is other person in this room, but she quickly turns to Captain Portney

Anderson: Lieutenant Mola Anderson report.

Portney(smile warmly) Welcome aboard! (introduce McCain)Lieutenant McCain

Anderson (nods to McCain): Pleasure!

McCain: The pleasure is mine.

Portney: McCain is our security officer, you are supposed to release her. ( computer on desk beams, then a computer voice speaking " Captain Greco on line") Excuse me.

McCain: Captain, let me show Lieutenant Anderson to her room.

Captain: That's good! I'll talk to you later, Anderson.

McCain shows Anderson to go out. Portney turns on the speaker.

Portney: That's fast, Captain Greco. How can I help you this time

Greco on screen (seriously): Something wrong, Portney

Anderson's cabin

This is a very comfortable cabin, middle size, with flowers on the table. Across the door on the left hand is the bed room. Anderson is sorting out personal effects in the bedroom. McCain is arranging the flowers in the living room.

McCain: I particularly ask this cabin to you, mine is next door. I always regret not many females like to work on cargo ship, they think we just dealing with barrels and boxes, but sometimes also something interesting, one time we carry one cage of Ilystrian seal, it's a kind of mollusk, turns out the cage was not sealed, they got out and ran all over the ship, squeezed into those tiny interstices, we tried everything, in the end, Captain asked put their favorite food on the floor, took two days lure them out.

Anderson(un-enthusiasm): You call it interesting?

McCain: Yeah, you have Tlystrain seal in Brilliance?

Anderson: No.. So you're the new first officer.

McCain: Its not decided yet.

Anderson: Don't be modest.(closes drawer, stepping outside) Congratulations! Please be nice to me.

McCain(grounds around): Captain told me you're the most promising officer in Starfleet, honor graduate, exactly what we need now.

Anderson : He must also told you I am now the most unpopular one in Starfleet

McCain: …a little, otherwise who would like working on a cargo ship, they all want go to Enterprise, Brilliance…

Suddenly the ship trembles, they both fall down and struggle to get up.

Anderson : it's a near.

Captain on speaker "battle station! All hands! We've been attacked!"

McCain and Anderson look at each other, slightly confused.

McCain : I must go back to bridge. (look at Anderson) Come with me, maybe you can help.

Anderson follows her out.

Space

A relatively smaller size, dark oven shape Bugan battle ship comes nearer from far, starts firing at both Starfleet ships.

Hallway

Anderson and McCain ran out, the hallway full of computer alarm "Red alarm, Battle station! Red alarm, Battle station!", crews are running into their position.

Crewman1: Where is Rogen? I cant find him?

Crewman 2: I saw him at platting room."

Crewman1: I'll go get him, go to engine, Lieutenant Sykes asked all available hands to engine room."

Bridge

Bridge trembles under attack. Portney sits in chair, all crews are busy on their consoles.

Portney: Evasion! Sullivan, Call Brilliance

Greco on screen.

Portney: Captain Greco, we must fire back.

Greco: Don't trigger military conflict, I'm contacting their leader Tajim find out why, hold your position.

Portney: Quickly please. Thales cant stand attack long.

Sullivan(operates): Captain, more Bugan ships are coming and …(shocked)their weapons on

Portney: Shields on, keep evasion.

Space

Dozens of Bugan battle ships are flying nearer, start to attack. Brilliance is unprepared for this, get hit on the hull, caught several small explosion.

Bridge

Bridge trembles again.

Portney: Evasion! Call Brilliance.

Sullivan(operates): Captain, lost contact with Brilliance, their communicator array must be destroyed

Portney: Call Burgans.

Sullivan: No respond.

Portney(think a moment): Fire back!

McCain and Anderson ran into the bridge. McCain runs to the security console, where on crewman is on duty.

McCain: What happed?

Crewman1: Those Bugans, they demand us leave their territory, and gave them our ships and weapons….

McCain(unbelievable): …What?

Crewman1: …Captain Greco refused, then they start to attack us.

Portney(notices McCain and Anderson): McCain, Fire at most, welcome on bridge, Anderson.

Anderson checks on the available console.

Space

Thales keeps firing back intensely, then Brilliance starts firing too. Bugan battle ships , though a lot in number, are vulnerable, destroyed one by one.

Bridge

McCain: Shields cant hold long under spare power, we need main power!

Portney: Keep firing, don't stop. (to speaker) Jimmy, we need main power, get it back!

Engine room

All hands are crazy busy on the repairing work, some holding replacements running across each other. On one corner, one engineer replaces an tube inside the device, then the console nearby lights, another engineer checks on it.

Sykes (to speaker): I ask all hands to help replace the media tetraneutron tubes, give me 20mins.(to one crew), Rogen, help Baker on the central relay, don't bother the chips, it doesn't matter.

Sykes ran to the main console to check the repair.

Portney on speaker: You have FIVE!

It's totally UNFEASIBLE! Sykes is shocked , looking around hopelessly.

Space

Thales's shields weakens. Thales turns around to evade, keeps firing to suppress Burgan's attack. but some still hit on the hull. Brilliance is less damaged, comes to help Thales, release its pressure.

Bridge

Sullivan: Captain, more Bugan ships are approaching.

Portney(frowns): How many?

Sullivan (checks on console): Hundreds… at least.

People on bridge stunned to look at each other.

Portney(calms down) : Hale them.

Sullivan operates on the console, but no response. On screen only shows hundreds of Bugan battle ships are approaching, like a bulk of crows.

McCain: Captain, they are loading their weapons…

One moment silence in the bridge.

Portney: RETREAT! CALL Brilliance! RETREAT! Sykes, get main power back!

Space

Thales is fleeing quickly, Brilliance is one step behind. Bugan battle ships flood up, then split chasing Thales and Brilliance.

Engine room

Devices and departments sparkle under the shots, the replaced parts are damaged just after replaced, the repair work is not quickly enough. Sykes is totally lost what to do, suddenly he comes an idea.

Sykes(thrilled): Forget those tubes, by pass the buffer system. Captain, I'll connect converter circuit direct onto divider, it can bring main power immediately, but its like short cut, can stand only for a short time, definitely cannot support us back to headquarter.

Bridge

Anderson(checking on console): Captain, there's a asteroid belt not far from here, we can find a asteroid with iron core there, the magnetic field can shelter us for a while. We can rearrange there.

Portney: Sykes, how long can you hold?

Sykes(on repairing): 30 minutes … 40 at best, that's the limit.

Anderson(checks on console): That's enough.

Portney (to Sullivan): Do it, Jimmy! Set course there, Sullivan

Anderson(operating): Coordinates sent to you.

Sullivan(operates quickly): Course set.

On screen shows the Bugan ships are near, almost snatch Thales at tail, then they fire. Bridge trembles again.

McCain (staring the console): Shields off, we cant survive at another shot.

Engine room

Sykes connects one thick cable to a cubic device, the lights on, the room is bright light again, full of the low buzzing sound, crews are happy and cheering.

Bridge

Everyone is relived. Sullivan's fingers jump on console like flash, the Bugan ship is nearer and larger on screen.

Space

Thales gets into warp just before those vital fires arrive. The Brilliance can't managed to escape, been emerged by uncountable battle ships then destroyed in distance.

Bridge of Bugan flag ship

In the center there is a humanoid alien sitting in chair, it's a senior officer wearing complex cloth. zoom out slowly, there are two consoles at the front, each with an junior alien officer in charge, they all looks like each other, almost identical.

Junior officer 1: The big ship is totally damaged, the other escaped.

Senior officer: After them.

Space

Three Bugan ships are in warp after Thales, when they get out from warp, find themselves on the edge of a giant asteroid belt consisted by millions of small asteroids and small planets.

Bridge of Bugan ship

On screen shows ion trace of Thales, but the trace is covered by the magnetic field of the asteroids.

Senior officer: Find them.

Space

Three Bugan ships spread silently. From far we can see those three ships potted as a giant triangle, slowly circling and narrowing around the searching area. Across on ship, through unaccountable small floating asteroids, each in different irregular shapes, in the deep of the asteroid belt, Thales hide at the shadow of one asteroid.

Engine room of Thales

Engine room is full of chaos. Techs are busy repairing damaged parts, replacing tubes and chips, checking on consoles. Sykes is assigning work in the center.

Captain's office

Portney, McCain and Anderson sit around the table. Sullivan walks in quickly.

Sullivan: Bugans still out.

Portney(peddles around): How much time we have?

Sullivan: Not much, at this speed, no more than one hour, once they arrive radius within 20 million kilometers, the magnetic fields can't cover us anymore .

McCain: We cant wait here doing nothing, we must send rescue to Starfleet and fight back!

Portney: It takes hours for the rescue come here, Thales can survive under attack from 3 Bugan ships?

McCain: (pause)…Barely. Most of weapons are used in their war, we now have only 20% percent of standard, not to mention its only a cargo ship, the weapon is never luxury.

Anderson: But Bugans weapon seems very primary, they jus take advantage of numbers, we have chance.

Portney: (thinks)That explains why they are so eager for our technique…

McCain: Captain, you are not considering their demands?

Portney: I'm considering how to save all your lives.

Anderson: How can be sure they will leave us alive?

Portney: That's the point, I cant trust them anymore. (beat)We must find a way silently escape. And more importantly, inform headquarters about all this. The battle starts so fast, we got no time to inform them the change, I'm not sure Brilliance had, let's take it not. Once headquarters lost contact with us, the standard procedure is to send other two ships here…

Sullivan: As counting, they may be already on the way.

McCain: Can't say Burgans wont set another ambush.

Portney: Any proposal?

Anderson: It's not the first time we met this situation, all we need is a big diversion, perhaps we can communicate with headquarter and survive some.

Portney: Yes, use Thales to distract Bugans away, others evacuate on shuttles. (tabs on the table. The surface turn up a galaxy map. He point at one point.) the nearest base is Tusk, about 3hours to get there, shuttles take 5, but on the other side, Longstone, a bit farther, but it only takes 1hours get out Bugan's territory, shuttles go that way, hope no Bugan ships cruise in that course.

Anderson: I can assign the left weapons to shuttle, they can defend if possible.

Portney: I'll leave on Thales as helmsman

McCain: Captain, I'll stay with you.

Portney: (determined)That's it, tell others to evacuate. Inform Headquarters when we arrived safe distance.

McCain: Yes captain.

McCain and Anderson left the room. Sullivan turns to Portney.

Sullivan: Captain, but I think I should be the helmsman.

Portney: No, Sullivan, I have other works for you.

Headquarter's operating center

This is a large hall, bright, advanced. Hundreds of officers are sitting in lines. The hall now is full of chaos, officers are answering and assigning tasks.

Officer 1: Brilliance and Thales lost contact at 18024.62, border of Bugan territory, Phoenix, Golia, search and rescue if needed.

Dork the Tusk

Two starships depart from rack, fly into far, then jump into warp.

Asteroid belt

Crews rush in shuttles, then shuttles rolling down one by one from apron onto the surface of the planet. Stars are sparkling over the shuttle through the thick asteroids. One of the stars is rolling steadily across, zoom in slowly, that's the Bugan ship circling around, and the radius is already quite small.

Hallway

Crews are preparing the evacuation, Anderson stops Portney and McCain at hallway.

Anderson: Captain, I just found the situation of Thales is not promising, we need an engineer left, otherwise Thales can't hold long enough.

Portney:(thinks a moment) That's must be Sykes.

McCain: Not Sykes…he's so young.

Anderson: We need the best, the ship must stay long enough for shuttle to retreat, otherwise all of this is vain.

McCain: Jimmy's only 23, we have many other engineers

Anderson: It must be the best. You should know in battle sometime even minutes maybe vital. If sacrifice is inevitable, then make it meaningful.

McCain(Cynically): That's easy for you to say, you never sacrifice yourself.

Anderson: Captain, I ask leave on the ship, my experience can help, and I'm a good helmsman just incase.

Portney(embarrassingly): I'd better tell Jimmy myself.

Portney leaves quickly, leaving McCain and Anderson there.

Engine room

The mending work is almost done, several crews are packing tool, making last checks. Portney talks something with Sykes. Sykes is a little upset first, then makes up and nods firmly. Portney walks away, one crew man comes and hugs him to say farewell.

Bridge

Sullivan and Portney make the last check the operate console.

Portney: That's all.

Sullivan: Yes captain

Sullivan stands straight, salutes to Portney.

Portney: Hope you arrive Longstone safely.

Sullivan: You too, Captain.

Portney: Now go to do your job.

Sullivan runs out of bridge, comes all along the hallways to the gear part of apron where one shuttle left, gets on the shuttle, the shuttle rolls down onto the surface, joints the others. The door of the apron closes in front of them.

Space

In universe, three giant Bugan battle ships are circling in the asteroid belt, searching for the signal of Thales. One of them finds something.

Bugan ship bridge

On screen shows the ion trace, the ship is trying to locate the site.

Space

Bugan ships are nearer. Thales fly out. Two Battle ships chase Thales, the other one leaves still, time seems freeze, only uncountable asteroids floating silently. Suddenly, several shuttles rush out from the back of one small planet, fleeing to the other side. The left Bugan ship turns to them, chasing, firing, the shuttles are swaging to avoid. Bugan ship almost snatches the last one, that shuttle suddenly turns back and fires at it, the shuttle flies so closely and dangerously that it almost scratches the Bugan ship, slowing its speed successfully. The Bugan ship fires back to get rid of it, but this shuttle swirls around lightly and flexibly like annoying fly, avoiding all shots shooting at it. The other shuttles already flea far away. The shuttle turns to the front part of the Bugan ship, wriggles between the shots, continues firing at its weapon system- most vulnerable part of Bugan ship. But inevitably got shot once or two, the shuttle explodes into pieces. the Bugan ship stands barely for a while, explodes too, its debris blow away the shuttle's pieces.

Space

Two Bugan ships are after Thales closely.

Bridge

McCain(turns to operates on the back console): Captain, slow down, let them get closer.

Anderson: You are opening the store, what's in it?

McCain: Super ion liquid, perfect for those Bugans.

On screen shows one Bugan ship gots hit by the barrels at the head, it slows down, stops, sparks and smokes. The other one avoid successfully, follows up. The damaged one explodes at behind.

Portney: Anderson, we are in safe distance, inform headquarters.

Anderson: Already sent. (astonished by sth. on console)Captain, Bugans are hailing us.

Portney: Oh? They find their conscious? On screen.

Alien leader shows up on screen.

Alien leader: Stop running, gave us your ship, we will send you out our territory.

Portney sighs to McCain.

McCain(suspiciously checks): Their weapons off.

Portney: … I thanks for your kindly promotion, but this is Starfleet asset, we need ask headquarter for permission.

Alien leader: You're delaying, gave us your ship.

Thales suddenly jumps into warp, disappears again.

Bridge

Anderson: They want this ship? they are not after us, they are after this ship.

McCain: I don't know what they will do with Thales, but we must destroy it.

Portney: Take Abby, I'll set Thales on auto-impact model. (to speaker)Sykes, go to Abby quickly, take short cuts, you know them better.

Anderson: What's Abby?

McCain: Captain's private shuttle.

Anderson: I thought we leave all shuttles to evacuate.

Portney: It's antique, not fast enough for evacuation, but still reliable, especially for now, be nice to her.

Engine room

Sykes sets a series of operation on console, then runs out, the hall way is severely damaged, he struggles through.

Space

Both ships come into a stellar system, Thales turns around, the shots from Bugan ship hit it in the waist of hull, nearly breaks it, as Thales swirls around, the tail part falls off.

Bridge

The others in bridge see the lost part falling into the star on screen.

McCain: My God! Jimmy is there. Captain, I'll take Abby to save Jimmy.

Portney: Abby is too old to catch him, check tractor beam(operate Thales turns back again, follows the missing part)

Anderson: The tractor array is tight, you are to tract Bugans to that star?

McCain: Jimmy, stay where you are, don't move.

Jimmy(on speaker): What's happening? … Oh my god!

Anderson: The Bugan ship is slowing, we must straw it now

McCain: No! it will slow us, we can't catch up Jimmy.

Portney: Hold a minute, Anderson, act it on my order.

Space

Thales is accelerating, trying to catch up with the losing part. Bugan ship is slowing its speed. Thales catches up the losing part when it is almost immersed in the star, then, a tractor beam from Thales snatches the Bugan ship.

Bridge

Portney: You two go to Abby, I'll transfer to get Jimmy, take Abby to fetch us. .

McCain: I'll go with you.

Portney doesn't answer, he actives his uniform, it turns into some hard robust texture, the collar extends up his head forming a "helmet".

Portney: Thales, locate Lt. Sykes, Energize.

Anderson puts a mobile transfer device on McCain

Anderson: Thales, locate Abby, Energize.

Hallway of the missing part

Every thing is burning heat. Portney materialize in hallway where Sykes lies on the floor unconsciously. His uniform is automatically activated, beaconed into light color by the high temperature. Potney checks his pulse, then hangs Sykes on his shoulder quickly.

Space

The view is full of bright orange, we can feel the burning heat. From left of the screen Thales slides in, the hull is heavily damaged. From one side of the ship, a small, old shuttle piercing out. We follow the shuttle swirls a big circle back to the losing part. Thales dragging the Bugan ship falls into the star, surface of both ships are burning and flaming . The ships fall far away opposite the screen, turning smaller and smaller. Suddenly from that direction, a tiny spot is piercing out, when it flies out of the left side of the screen the smoke from its surface traces its trajectory.

Inside of Abby

Potney and Sykes materialize in the shuttle. McCain goes to help lay down Sykes. Anderson is on the pilot chair, moving the shuttle.

Portney: He's alive, put him in medical chamber.

McCain pulls up a big "drawer" at the back of the shuttle, they put Sykes laying into it, then close the chamber.

McCain: It's an old model, in needs some time to heel him.

Portney: Could be worse.

Portney sit in the co-pilot chair, checking the deck, then he feels the shuttle stops abruptly.

McCain: What happened?

McCain runs to the front, then they loose their words. In their front hundreds of Bugan ships gathered.

Space

Dozens of Bugan ships slowly circling nearer to the shuttle, they shields the light, their shadow covers the shuttle, then all ships stop except one, it flies above the shuttle. From the point of shuttle, we see the ship bottom opens a round hole, the shuttle is absorbed into the hole, then the hole closed.

All ships fly into the dark distance.

Space

Bugan' ships fly near to a brown-red planet. As the ships come across the atmosphere the surface of the planet become clearer and clearer. It covers by desert and giant rocks and stones , with dark plants growing between them. The ships distance is a flourish city, no city walls, all buit with the dark rocks. outsider are lower and shabby bloks, nearer the center is a hill, all buildings are constructed around the hill. Bugan's ships land in a distance from the city. Potney and other crews are held by the Bugan soldiers out of the ship. They stand around the ship, far from the city, Thousands of Bugans are approaching, forming a line, as they are approaching their details are clearer. The Bugans are of different ages, from juvenile to senile, some are white while some are dark, chapped because of long time exposure, some in robes while some in shorts, but they are all similar heights, share an identical face, exactly same with stop in front of the leader steps forward.

Leader: The meeting came decision, the veto must go on, Tajim betrayed our tradition, from now, I will lead you, the Cradle will proceed..

All Bugans cheer up.

Bugan's planet

Adjacent to the city, a vast area is packed with flagships and uncountable battle ships, Bugans are building and mending these ships here.

Inside of one battle ship

This is a contact space, about 4-5 m2, one console at the front part. McCain is implementing it, while Portney is equipping something under the console. Anderson and Sykes are working on the back plate.

McCain: What's the point to gave them our technique after all this? We all will end in military court

Portney(under the consle): …we only gave them primary technique, USS has abandoned more than a hundred years, its all public. Luckily Bugan need us help them reforming this ship, buy us some time.

McCain:…But there is no way to escape. We cant get access to these ships(tapping on console furiously without reaction), no weapons, no contact with Starfleet, they maybe thinks us already dead.

Portney(glance around): yeah, so don't account for rescue, we are on our own.

Portney goes to the gear plate where Sykes and Anderson are working.

Portney: How's it going?

Sykes: The modification is done. I transfer weapon power to shields, when emergency we can keep full shields without loosing speed. The shields is not strong, but enough to Bugan's atom weapon, (touches plate) poor Abby, turn to an ugly Bugan ship.

Portney(to Anderson): How about the control system?

Anderson: That's we cant get over, the ship read only pilot's feature to active, (she walks to the front console, puts palm on the blank area, no action). But once they move it, we can transfer the control to spare system we installed on the back plate.

McCain: So we need a Bugan to help.

The Bugan supervisor comes in, they stops talking.

Bugan: Break time.

They go out after him.

Outside

On the top of the adjacent ship several Bugans are working. One of them says something to others, those Bugans stop working, jump down from the ceiling lightly. Crews look at those Bugans astonishingly.

Sykes:… Holy shit.

Those Bugans come up staring them curiously, especially to McCain. One Bugan wants to touch McCain's hair, Portney stops him, then another Bugan is fascinated with Portney's uniform, he grabs his sleeve to check. The Bugan supervisor come to disperse them.

McCain notices Sykes not well, he breathes heavily and painfully.

McCain: Jimmy, Are you OK?

Sykes : My chest hurts.

Anderson: His lungs burnt are not healed, he's forced out the medical chamber too early.

Potney goes to the Bugan supervising them.

Portney: I want to talk to your leader.

McCain and Anderson hold Sykes back to their room.

Crewmembers' room

It is a large room, without any decoration, along the wall to the door there are four beds, two big windows on another wall. McCain helps Sykes to lay down on bed, Sykes breath painfully. Anderson shows none concerns , walks to the window, where she can see most pat of the city.

Two Bugans come into serving the food. They put down the food, some stewed leaves and roots. Bugans are curious with them, staring and studying McCain, which annoys her.

McCain(furiously): Go away!( Bugans startle ,get out.) its insufferable!

Sykes(weakly laughs): At least they have normal sense of beauty.

McCain(helps Sykes up): Get up, you need eat something.

McCain fetches food to Sykes, Sykes pushes it away.

Sykes: No, I'd rather starve, don't make me eat these mud thing.

McCain(tastes a little, makes a face): You're right.

McCain helps Sykes lay down again, watch him close eyes to rest, then she walks to Anderson.

McCain: What are you doing?

Anderson: Watching… their life style. It's the first time we have close observation of this species, this planet have no visitors at least a thousand years.

McCain: I just hope Captain bring the chamber to cure Jimmy.

Anderson: The chamber perhaps have been torn into pieces, like Abby.

McCain: Anyway Captain will find a way to persuade them to cure Jimmy.

Anderson: You have faith in Captain Portney.

McCain: You don't know Captain, letting his crew dies is the last thing he wants to see.

Anderson: I never doubt Captain's desire or determination to rescue Sykes…I just saw an old Bugan fell from the roof, broke his back, and his colleagues sent him out of the city, do you see that…

On the street, some Bugans are carrying another one out of town.

McCain: … That doesn't look like Clinique.

Anderson: I suspect Bugans don't have any medical at all, if someone hurts, they just let him die.

McCain is upset, looking at Sykes.

Bugan leader's room

This is a large room, similar to the crew's room, without decoration. the Leader sits against the wall, both sides sit three elders, some soldiers are around.

Potrney(angrily): What do you mean "he should be sent out"?

Elder 1: If he's ill, he should be sent out quickly, otherwise others will be infected.

Portney: He just inhaled hot air, got his lungs burnt, its not infectious disease, we just need you give him medical treatment.

Leader: Anyone sick should be sent out to far land, its our tradition.

Portney: But its unacceptable in our tradition, and Jimmy is our engineer, without him we cant go on the modification of the new ship.

Leader looks at one Bugan soldier.

Bugan soldier: The work is almost done, he says this just want to keep his colleague.

Leader: That's all settled, Jimmy is to be sent out immediately. (one Elder whispers to leader) If he's afraid, you can leave one to accompany him in far land.

Portney: All right, forget all about this, just let him stay with us.

Leader and Elders are chatting for a while.

Leader: If you insist, we will respect your culture, for the thanks for your help with our new ship.

Outside the door of room

Portney was watched back, he peddles at the door for a moment, gloomily, then he calmes down, open the door.

Room

MacCaine accompanies Sykes at bed, Sykes is sleeping uneasily. McCain noticed Portney is back, Portney shakes his head slightly, McCain disappoints. Anderson is still at the window, Portney walks to her.

Portney: Find something?

Anderson: No… not yet. Maybe McCain is right, we cant escape this time.

Portney: Don't give up, we will find a way… Do you notice any wired of this planet?

Anderson: Extraordinarily ruthless, boring, primary…

Portney: There is no sign of any children, looks like they show up as juvenile.

McCain comes to them.

McCain: Maybe they are androids, that's why they look so alike.

Portney: Not likely, they are aging, androids don't grow old.

Anderson: Maybe they are born as juvenile, we are really know little about this species.

Portney: It looks more like someone producing them, maybe they are clonings…

McCain: USS has banned clone, for moral issues.

Anderson: It's not USS territory. But producing them for what? They never evade others.

A low long siren arise, Sykes is awaken, get up.

Sykes: What's that?

Anderson(points to the hill): Look!... It must be something there.

They see a squad of young Bugan soldiers are flushed out from one hidden entrance of the hill, the young Bugans are heading towards the ships yard. Four Bugan soldiers suddenly push open the door, rush in the room.

Bugan : You come with me… (point Anderson)and that woman.

Portney(suspeciously): What's the siren for?

Bugan: Veto. We will go to the veto zone, you two are testing the new ship.

Portney realize this is the chance to escape, he looks at McCain and Sykes.

Bugan : They are staying here. The ship can only take two.

Portney: Alright, Anderson and McCain will go for this test, I will be here with Sykes.

McCain: No! I'll stay here… with Jimmy. (she goes and sits on Sykes's bed, looks at Portney)

Portney holds his angry. Anderson realizes McCain giving this chance to Portney.

Bugan(impatiencely): Whoever, we must go now.

Portney(determind): Anderson, come with me.

Portney looks back at McCain and Sykes, then goes out without hesitation. Anderson follows him quietly. The Bugans go out, the room leave only McCain, holding Sykes's hands. Sykes looks terrified.

Ship Yard

Engines are roaring, lights of ships turn on one by one.

Inside of the new ship

Bugan sits at the console. Portney and Anderson are belted to the gear plate.

The Bugan puts his palm on the middle console, the console's lights on, reading the palm, then a beam of light is out from the middle of the console wiping his face from life to right. Then all lights of the shuttle is on, the shuttle is active.

Surface of the planet

A big flag ship gets up first, the heavy dust it swirls up covers the other ships, those battle ships are flying up through the thick dust one by one.

Room

McCain is holding Sykes's shoulder sanding by the window, they are watching those ships flying up into the sky, the shapes of ships are blurred in the dark night, those lights are fading as the ships are far away, in the end they melted with the stars.

Inside the battle ship

Bugan focus on screen, trying on the equipments of this new ship. Portney gives Anderson a hint, then he does a series of operation on the dear plate behind his back, the Bugan doesn't notice.

Space

The ships crowd fly in the universe silently.

The battle zone is a vast area. Within the view there are all debris, abandoned ships, destroyed asteroids and dead bodies. This infertile is the consequence of years after years wars. The shuttle is in the ship crowd passing through this, so close that Portney and Anderson can see the surface of the asteroid are coverd by debris of ships and dead bodies of Burgans, or to say Bugans,

Inside the battle ship

Portney and Anderson are shocked by the hell like seine. The Bugan, however, is indifferent with all this.

Portney: Where is it?

Bugan: It's veto zone.

Portney: You been here before?

Bugan: No, I just out from

Portney: You seem familiar with all this.

Bugan: Of course, I learn it in class.

Portney(Anderson, ironically): Listen, they have class.

Anderson: What are you studying?

Bugan: You are lousy, shut up.

Space

The crowd arrived at somewhere among all this, affront them are Burgan ships. The two bulk of ships are confronting at each other silently.

Inside of the new ship

The Bugan's leader shows on screen.

Burgan: Good day! you've been studied for a long time, to prepare for this day, today its time to prove yourself. Let's the veto begin. As long as you fight, no other interferes, until the most superior left.

Space

Both flagship fly to aside, leaving the battle ships in the center.

It is in silence. Suddenly the scuffle starts. Every ship dashing, shooting, evading, swirling,. Soon, some ships got hit, destroyed one by one. Portney gives Anderson a hint, Anderson turns back and active the shields on, the weapon is off, but the shields resists all the Bugan tries on the console, no reaction, he turns to Anderson, notices she juggles something behind.

Bugan: What are you doing? Turn weapons back!

Bugan reaches his gun in belt, finds its empty, he turns to another side, Portney holds the gun and shots him.

Space

The ship rushes out from the scuffle, swaging among the debris, a few of Burgan's ships come after it tightly, Portney operate the ship fleeing, fires back once a while, destroys them easily. But one Bugan ship is coming up, avoiding smartly, and its firing is more severe than others.

Portney: Make it faster, Anderson. We got get rid of it

Anderson: Already maxim speed! Sorry, I'm not Sykes, that's the best I can do.

Portney: I should take Jimmy.

Anderson is a little shocked about his words. Portney have no choice but firing back at the Bugan ship.

Anderson: The power cant support the shields…

As they speak, the shields goes weak. The Burgan ship fires another time, the ship trembles. slows down, in no time the Bugan ship dashes down, hit it on the roof., two ships roll over spirally. Portney and Anderson are trying to hold position inside the ship. After a long time swirls, it finally loose down, but still unstable, then something heavily hits on the roof ahead of them, shortly the roof cracks, air in ship flows out instantly, the Bugan body was sucked onto the crack, that slows the air flow. Portney and Anderson act their "helmet", hide themselves in the blind point of the crack. When the air flows out, the body drops down, after a while, a gun shows at the crack, shooting inside, Portney fires back, the gun draws back, then the gun shows up again, shot on a button of the console, a hole on the floor opens, the Bugan body flows out. Portney holds the gun at the hole, in no time a Bugan juvenile jumps out from the hole, he sees the gun in Portney's hand, jumps straight at him, they are wrestling together, Bugan is physically stronger, Portney looses quickly, Anderson grabs the lost gun shoots the Bugan, the Bugan avoids loosening Portney, Anderson drags Portney get out from the hole. She notices a battle ship stops dozens of meters ahead of them, with a hole opens on the floor.

Anderson: This ship is damaged, we can't stay here.( glances around)get up that ship.

She helps Portney climb onto the hull of the ship, bent down, jump onto that direction, they are "flowing" quietly in space. After them is the Bugan juvenile, he manages to get back his ship too, but one step late. Portney and Anderson get in that ship, Anderson follows her memory, tags the button on the console closing the hole, the Bugan was almost shut outside, his face is turning grey, Portney drags him inside before the hole shut down.

Anderson(Astonish): Captain!

Anderson holds gun at the Bugan juvenile, the air is back, Portney turns off his helmet, sits on the pilot chair.

Portney: Let him out he would die.

The Bugan recovers after a short time, he crawls up sitting on the floor.

Burgan(angrily): You have two candidates, this isn't fair.

Portney: Sorry, we are not Bugan, we work as a team.

Anderson still holds gun at the Bugan, but the Bugan shows no sign of attack.

Bugan: Drop the gun, I wont move, the veto is over.

Portney(laughs): Looks like we have a very cooperate prisoner. Is there any survivor from Brilliance?

Bugan: What's Brilliance?

Anderson(slowly sit on co-pilot chair): The USS ship you destroyed? (checks on console)

Bugan: I don't know. I just out from Cradle. (excited)The new ship is yours?

Portney: Why do you interested in our ships?

Bugan: It's fast, and it has new weapon we never seen.

Portney: There must be something wrong with my translator.

Anderson: No sings of Bugans chasing us.(check again)

Portney: So we are free?(to young Bugan) Do you know why?

Bugan: …I wont tell you. You cheat in veto.

Portney: Never mind, (the ship arrived somewhere and stops), Anderson, you go to nearest planet waiting for rescue, I already send rescue calling out, Starfleet will go to take you soon.

Anderson: What about you?

Portney: I must to go back. Though McCain doesn't respect my orders but I'm still her Captain, I must go back to save them. (beat)At least I can save you out.

Anderson: Why don't you wait for the rescue arrive? That's more power.

Portney: Starfleet has strict un-interfering policy, they wont go to Bugan's planet, that's invasion. I must go back alone. And I cant wait long, who knows what those Bugans do to McCain and Jimmy.

Anderson: You have rescue plan?

Portney: (beat)I'll have one back there.

Anderson(thinks a moment): I'll go with you.

Portney: Anderson…

Anderson(operate turning back the ship): Lets go, there's no time to waste.

Bugan: You are turning back to our planet?

Anderson: Yes, Why ask?

Bugan: …Nothing.

Room

McCain looks out from the window, she watches the ships are back, one flagship followed by only one battle ship, no sign of any others. She looks complex, relieved and sad. McCain turns back inside, looking at Sykes, who is laying on the bed. The room is with something more than Portney left, some are rare plants, some are strange fruits. Sykes looks back at her, notices that their captain abandoned them. McCain walks to him, Sykes gets up, sitting on the edge of the bed. McCain holds his hands,

Sykes: Eryne, I have to tell you, you are the most gorgeous woman I ever seen.

McCain(smiles): I know.

Sykes is about to say something when some Bugans enter.

Leader: Your Captain did not come back, he fled. You will help us with the new ship.

McCain(firmly): No.

Leader: If you refuse, I have no choice but send you to xxx, you will die slowly there.

McCain: No.

Leader: we learned your culture works in exchange of things you want, I will give the medical chamber to your colleague.

McCain hesitates.

Sykes (stands up): No.

Leader and two other elders chats.

Leader: I don't understand, your Captain will surely agree for that chamber.

McCain: Captain Portney may compromise, but I wont.

Leader: Then you leave us no choice but send you to far land.

The Leader and other elders are out. Bugans escort them out, walk down the aisle. They come down the building, across the street out the city, go to somewhere unknown. At this time a Bugan battle ships pierces down from sky, Bugans in supervising are holding their weapons at ship lands down on the desert, doors open, Portney and Anderson come out.

Portney: Sorry, a little late. But we bring a present back.

Bugans are alert, holds their weapons up, when they see the Burgan juvenile, they put down their weapons.

Leader: Why do you take him back?

Portney: He's one of yours, where could he go?

Leader: He didn't pass the veto, he shouldn't be alive.(On elder whispers to Leader) Go back to your room, I'll talk to you later.

Room

McCain(angrily): Why are you coming back?

Portney: To save you and Jimmy… (notices the "gifts")but obviously you are very enjoying here.

McCain: Yes, I find Bugans are very friendly…oh, the chamber, Bugans keep it, they must hide it somewhere. The leader offers it to Jimmy if we are to help them to those ships.

Anderson: Really? I thought its torn into pieces.

McCain: They sound quite real. at the moment you are not back I thought they would kill us, but they just ask us for help… before they threaten to sentence us to die.

Anderson: Bugans are maybe lunatic, unreasonable, but they never treat or lie, they just don't like refusal, they want everything in their way.

Portney: Who doesn't?

McCain: Captain, you must talk to them, ask them gave the chamber to treat Jimmy.

Portney: Why didn't you agree them before? McCain, I don't like all this asking and begging.

Anderson: Captain, if they really have the chamber, they must hide it somewhere, maybe in that hill. Its very hidden. if we cant take it out, we can transfer Sykes in, just let him lying in it a few hours is enough.

Portney: We'd better prove it first. Do you remember they keep talking some Cradle, it must be that hill.

McCain: What's in that?

Portney: Who knows? Maybe some crazy lunatic producing cruel soldiers, I never seen what happens in that veto zone today, its totally crazy...

The Bugan juvenile passes by out side the window.

Bugan: Captain? What are you doing?

Portney: It's the Bugan boy we bring back, hi, come in.

Burgan juvenile jumps in from window lightly.

Anderson(whispers to others): Bugans let him alive?

Burgan quickly attracted by McCain and Sykes she attends for.

Bugan: He's weak, he should be sent to far land.

McCain: He's ill, he need medical care.

Bugan: What's medical care?

McCain: Medical care can repair him, so he will recover.

Bugan(stairs them for a moment, laughs): You are wired, he's inferior, what can you do with a inferior?

McCain(resented): Don't be worry, he can do a lot.

Bugan( grounds around, grabs some fruit to eat): Where are you from? Whats your species?

McCain: I'm human.

Bugan(to Anderson): You?

Anderson: I'm human too, we are all from a planet called earth.

Bugan(suspicious and laughs): No way, you don't look like at all.

Portney: Alright, you ask a lot, its my turn. What's the veto for? why are you doing this?

Bugan: To select the superior.

Portney: But you are slaughtering each other.

Bugan(thinks a moment): Yes, so?

Portney: What happens to those losers? You leave them die there?

Bugan: They are of no use.

Portney: You are alive.

Bugan: I shouldn't, its you bring me back. It never happen before. Elders say they will have meeting tomorrow.

McCain: what they will do to you?

Bugan(disinterested): I don't know.

Some Bugans pass by, see the juvenile, call for him, the juvenile jumps out from window, goes away.

Outside in the city

Portney and Anderson sneak along the ails in the city, arrive at the hill in the center.

Outside of the hill

It's an low hill, built up with rocks and earth. There are several Bugans guard the entrance of the hill, not far from the entrance is a giant rock,where Portney and McCain hide themselves to observe the situation.

Anderson: How to get in?

Portney: Use someone teach me, diversion.

Anderson: But we don't know if there's more guards inside…

Guard1(alertly): Who's there?

Some guards come to where they hide, more are flooding out at the entrance alertly.

Portney: They can hear us? gosh! Got go…

Portney steps back, finds no sigh of Anderson. The guards are approaching near, the rock cant hide him anymore, suddenly someone drags him up, it's Anderson. They are now hiding on the roof of one block, Anderson put the transfer device on him, active it, they are transferring to the top of the hill, where is no guards. Bugans find nothing at the foot of the hill, go back to the entrance.

Anderson use a thin plate detector to pole the situation inside the mountain. On screen shows the construer under the hill, which is divided into dozens of squire rooms.

Portney: It can't be more clear?

Anderson: It's the best resolution, The earth under is more than 10 miles thick, the detector can't penetrate that far.

They are studying the what shows on screen, many are full of acting pots, which means there are Bugans, on the central is a big room, empty, at the back of the big room is a same room even bigger, glaoing.

Anderson: It's a hall, …there's most energy, must be something in there.

Portney: We will find out soon, Energize.

Inside the cave

They materialize in a huge cave. In the center is a giant machine reaching up to the ceiling, decks and screens on the four sides, doom lights from thousands of transplant small cubes on the walls, lines upon lines up to the ceiling. The cubes are full of unknown liquid, they come close the cubes, find that round furry balls floating in it. Anderson detects the cubes.

Anderson: It's alive, They are livings, what's this?

They move along, check cubes one by one, some furry balls are smaller, some are bigger, in which something wriggle in it.

Portney: It's their womb, Bugans are produced from these …boxes.

Anderson widens her eyes, unbelievable.

Portney: I think you are right, maybe some producing them here.

Anderson: It's the only way they can afford the consumption of those frequent slaughters.

Portney: But what's the means of all this…

Out side sounds footsteps. They are looking for places to hide, Anderson wants to energize back to outside, Portney stops her, points on place at the ceiling, where is a crack just enough for two. They transfer there to hide, where with a great view of the cave. Then the cave enter some Bugans. One of them operates the central machine, it's activated, screens on, the lights bright the cave, now Portney and Anderson can see the cave clearly, it's the leader operating the machine, behind him is a juvenile, they are surrounded by some elders. The leader turns around to the juvenile.

Leader: Congrats, young man, you pass the veto, prove your spuriousness, I now name you Wulim, you become one of us, now join your blood into ours.

Wulim cuts his eyebrow, sticky liquid flows down in a curve on the central machine, the screens splash rapidly, some strange words and formulas turning over, then a tube on the ground connecting the machine and cubes lights on, something injects in some of cubes, liquid in which shakes for a moment, then everything calms down, the liquid recover still, the screens are down, the Bugans stand for a moment, mumbling something, at last, they leave the cave. Portney and Anderson listen for a while, transfer back to the machine. Portney checks the content on the screen.

Portney: I was wrong, no one is behind this, the Bugans are producing themselves, they are using gene melting technique to breed.

Anderson: How are you so sure?

Portney: I recognized the formulas on the screen, I was biological scientific officer before I became Captain. (Look around the cubes)

Anderson: So, there are nothing. (use detector to search) they must hide the chamber here.

Potney(attracted by sth.):It's …unbelievable…

Anderson: There's signal from this way(points at one direction) its Starfleet technique.

Portney(thrilled): Anderson, come see this.

Anderson: What? (watch the screen, but doesn't understand)

Portney: Gene deterioration is inevitable in the procedure of gene-melting, so a filter procedure is mandatory, but I didn't find any such program in their device.

Anderson:…the inferiors… you mean they use war to eliminate them… that's crazy.

Portney(thrilled): They are not producing for war, they are in wars for producing. And because they leave only limited number individuals each time, after numerous generations, the hereditary materials is highly homogeneous…that's why they look so alike, they share almost same DNA!

Anderson(look across his shoulder): Captain…

Portney notices, he turns back slowly, by the door, a Bugan child is curiously staring at them, Portney puts finger at mouth, the Bugan child turns back, runs out, his shouting echoes back around the cave.

Anderson: Locate Lt. McCain, energize.

The lights out side the cave are all on, they find them can't transfer, Anderson fetches out the detector.

Anderson: They active static field, block the transfer…

Portney and Anderson run out, Bugan guards are flooding up in the directly direction.

Hallway of the caves

Bugan guards escort Portney and Anderson out. Along the hallway are large caves at both sides, each one is full of young Bugans, all kinds of years, from peddler babies to juvenile teenagers, they are attracted by the strange foreigners, crowding along the hallway, curiously staring them, giggling.

Room

McCain attends Sykes, Sykes breath difficultly.

Sykes: What's the time?

McCain: About mid-night.

Sykes(axiously): They have gone for 3 hours…

McCain: Don't worry, Captain will save us out.

Bugan juvenile drops at the window abruptly.

Bugan: Where does Captain go?

McCain and Sykes are startled.

McCain: oh..hi…er… you are that Bugan boy? Em…What's your name?

Bugan: I'm not named, leader will name those pass veto.(takes fruit to eat) its Dulu, you don't eat?

McCain: No, I'm not hungry, you should eat more, you look skinny

Bugan: What's skinny?

McCain: It means you looks … weak.

Bugan(resented): I'm not weak. I'm the strongest and smartest, everyone says I should be the one pass veto, you don't know understand what I am saying.

Sykes: I understand, you thought you have so many to do, but it's no chance now, it's all gone.

Bugan juvenile stops eating, silent.

McCain: I have something to ask you, do you know what's in that hill?

Bugan: Of course, its Cradle, we are all from there. (aware) Captain goes to Cradle, but they cant get in there, its heavily guarded.

McCain: What if we can?

Bugan(confused): I don't know, no one dare to intrude there.

Leaders room

Leader and three elders are sitting against wall, some soldiers guard around.

Leader: Your intrude into Cradle is unforgivable. How did you get in?

Portney: I'm sorry for our recklessness, but we just want to learn more about you, to understand you species and your culture. Now we know you are breeding on gene-melting, those infinite wars are meant to filter unqualified individuals, but this is unnecessary, we can offer you technique to filter those unqualified in the embryo period, let all these killings over.

Leader and elders are silent for a moment,

Leader: You think we don't know about filter technique?

Elder 1: We take vetoes because filter progress can only eliminate the imperfect individuals, but we need the most superior one, the veto must go on.

Portney: For what?

Elder 1: For the better ourselves. Only the superior can enhance our hereditary materials, to improve our species, otherwise we are always who we are.

Portney: How can you improved when you keep isolated? you never step out you territory, never contact with other spices, you have no ideas what happens outside.

Elder 2: You think we are rigid and fatuity, you are wise and civilized, so you have duty to point us the bright way, but how are you sure you are right? You follow your tradition, live the way you feel combatable, so are we. We just define the meaning of life differently, as between us who are right, let time be the witness.

Portney: But this is still crazy, are you aware you are killing your own brothers? Those you grow up together, eat together, play together, one day you are in the same room studying, next day you prepare to kill each other?

Leader and Elders are indifferent to what he said.

Anderson(whispering in low tune to Portney): Looks like they don't buy your blood relation theory.

Leader: We don't need your meaningless speech, just tell us how you get in Cradle?

Portney: Why don't you figure out yourself?

Elder 3(to leader): I told you they have more technique.

Leader and Elders chat for a moment. This time Portney and Anderson have bad feelings.

leader: We consider you are provoking to our society, you and your crews cant stay here anymore. We must send you to far land.

Outside of the city

The Crew are going in an desert under escort of a squad of Bugan soldiers, heading to somewhere unknown. Dust swirls in the wind, at their back, the sun rising from horizon.

McCain: Captain, there's a moment I really looked up to you.

Portney:(beat) Sorry.

Sykes: (to Anderson) You shouldn't back, you don't need die with us.

Anderson: It's late to regret.

Portney: That's why I hate to be the one to make first contact, sometimes it drives you crazy, you just want crack their heads and put your words in it.

McCain: Any idea where they send us to?

Nobody answers. They walks long time, then there's a fertile rock mountain appears ahead of them. Bugans send them to foot of the rock mountain.

Bugan 1: Arrived.

Crews are watching the bugans, waiting for their terminal. But Bugans turns back and go away.

McCain(unbelievable): That's it?

Anderson(suspiciously): …I assume there is no execution in their culture.

Portney: Luckily for us, (starts assigning works)find Jimmy a shelter, look around for any water or food. Then we will figure out a way to get off before they change mind.

They put Sykes under a giant rock to shields sun, then spread around into the deep of the mountain. Portney find some Bugan Mummy in the dead end. He comes back.

Portney: Nothing but some dead bodies.

McCain: Me too.

Anderson: It's their graveyard. No water, no food, we must quickly, Sykes can't hold for long.

Portney: (think a moment) Take a ship.

McCain: But those ships read only pilot's biological feature… Jimmy, can you by pass the control system?

Sykes: No, the root system only read Bugan's biological features, sorry, Captain.

Anderson: And how do we know which is the right one…

Portney: No need! Anderson, Remember I told you Bugans are highly homogeneous? That means they have highly similar biological features.

McCain: What are you talking about?

Anderson: Captain found Bugans use gene-melting technique to breed in that hill, and…in short, they are with same DNA.

McCain: That's why they look so alike.

Portney: Almost same DNA, the question is how similar? Is it enough to trick the ships?

McCain: You mean any Bugan can move those ships? Their security procedure is quite sloppy.

Portney: (shows around)Their many procedures are quite sloppy.

Anderson: We can take one to try…

McCain: Or maybe we can persuade one…(she saw someone coming here. It's the Bugans escorting another one) is it the Bugan boy you brought back?

Sykes: Looks like their meeting comes to a conclusion.

Bugans leave the Bugan juvenile then leave.

Bugan(comes to them jolly): Captain, you are all here, McCain, I went to your room to say goodbye to you, but they told me you are all sent here, that's great, we ban be company now.

McCain: That's very kind of you, but we are leaving now.

Bugan(incomprehensibly): You can't leave.

McCain: Why not?

Bugan: You are in and where can you go?

McCain: Home. You know what, you should come with us, it's a very beautiful planet, you will have lots of fun there.

Bugan(frowns): I can't… its wrong!

McCain: Are you saying we are to wait here and starve to death? Turning into a mummy?

Bugan(thinks a moment): Yes. What's a mummy?

Anderson reaches a stone quietly, Portney stops her.

Portney(to Bugan juvenile): It doesn't matter, the important thing is we have thousands of planet, with enormous delicious fruits on each one, and we have many giant ships larger than you can imagine, do you want to see them?

Bugan(suspiciously then smile): …You are lying, you just want me help you to move the ships. You cant leave here without a ship.

McCain(shocked): You know each one of you can move those ships?

Bugan: Of course.

McCain: What if someone tries to abduct all ships?

Bugan(confused): Why would anyone want to do that?

Anderson secretly reaches the stone again. Portney watches her, hesitating.

Bugan(curiously): You said your planet is beautiful, what's it like?

McCain: It's beyond words, you can only see with your own eyes.

Bugan: And you have fruit more delicious than Dulu?

McCain: Lots of kinds, pineapple is my favorite.

Bugan: You have many big ships?

McCain: Starfleet have thousands heavy cruisers, the large on can support ten thousand persons living on it.

Bugan(more curiously): Is there anyone more beautiful than you?

McCain(reluctantly): … one or two.

The Bugan juvenile hesitates.

Portney: If you help us out, we can ask Starfleet give you a ship, and you can find your own planet, build your own Cradle, maybe.

Bugan: I cant cradle on my own,(to McCain) would you like cradle with me?

McCain(with big simile):… yes, my pleasure.

Bugan(stands up happily): Lets go now, I know where to find good ships, we can get there before sunset.

McCain accompanies the Bugan juvenile walking out the mountain, Anderson and Portney hang up sykes.

Anderson: Captain, you are cheating him, you cant give him a planet.

Portney: I'm helping him decide quickly, you said we cant stay here long.

Bugan(looks back): Captain?

Portney leaves Sukes to Anderson, catches up with McCain and the Bugan boy.

Sykes(weakly smile): I have to say, I kind of like them now, they are… innocent adorable.

Portney(to Bugan): First thing, I will give you a name… em…Baron, do you like it?

Bugan: Baron?

McCain: Yes, it means young soldier.

They walk into the heat desert.

Outside the hill

Crews are at the feet of the hill. its dawn, dark, Bugans returns to their rooms resting, not many on street.

McCain: In here?

Baron: Yes, I saw them assembling a new ship. You can get in, are you?

Anderson:Must be the resource I detected last time, (use detector)the static fields off, we can transfer in.

Portney: Can we transfer so many one time?

Anderson: It charged all day, lets try it.(They holds each other. Baron is curious and thrilled) locate the signal souse, energize.

And they start to transfer.

Inside one of the caves

It's a small remote cave, no Bugans in it now. In the center is a strange shuttle, its reassembled with parts of Starfleet shuttle.

Baron(thrilled): What's this? The transferring?

McCain: It's called transfer.

Baron: That's how you get in last time?

McCain: Yes. (she walks to the shuttle, reads the tail No.) its…Brilliance's shuttle

Anderson: That's weird, if they are able to assemble this one, what's the meaning force us to reform the old ship?

Portney(thinks): …because they are very smart. They collect materials only for one ship, it cant miss,…we are the security.

McCain: You mean they doesn't care how that ship perform?

Baron(smiles): It s enough it can fly.

McCain: Cunning.

Portney: Alright, lets get on, Baron, you first.

They get on the shuttle one by one, the door closes.

Inside the shuttle

Baron actives the shuttle.

Portney: Ok, get up.

Baron(unhappily refuses): No, I want to move it.

McCain: That's our shuttle, let Captain shows you how to handle it.

Baron walks away, Portney sits on the pilot chair, Anderson on the co-pilot Chair.

Anderson: How can we get out? its too large to transfer.

Portney: Gliding.

In the caves

Portney moves the shuttle across the door to the hallway, guards are alert by the noise, they run to the source, see what happened. They shout, shoot, but they cant resist, the shuttle glides steadily. Bugan children are excited to see the new ship, especially when they see Baron making faces to them from the window of the shuttle, they are laughing and shouting. In the end, the shuttle gets out the hill, flies into the sky.

In the City

Leader and elders rush out to the street, they see the shuttle piercing into the sky. They are furious.

Elder 1: Those aliens, they break into Cradle again and steal the new ship.

Leader(to soldiers): After them! kill them!

Space

The shuttle is fleeing ahead, after a bulk of battle ships chasing and shooting. The fleeing shuttle is struggling its way.

Inside the shuttle

Portney is moving the shuttle with full concentration, Anderson is at co-pilot, managing firing back, McCain is attending Sykes, Baron is playing around, and judging Portney's skill.

Baron: Heads up…turn, turn…increase left engine…

Anderson: Which direction?

Portney: Thh battle field, we sent rescue calling there last time

Anderson: They will wait there?

Portney: I don't know, but I would.

Baron: Increase left engine… let me do it, Captain…

Portney: Someone makes him quiet, please.

McCain: Sit tight. (McCain hit Baron)

Baron: You hit me?

McCain(cold): Yes, and shut up,

Baron: I know you pretend to be nice to me. I don't want cradle with you anymore, I want that one.(points Anderson)

Portney: Alright, sit down.

Anderson(stunned): Captain!

Portney: Relax, he just want one drop of your blood, not some emotional entanglement.

Baron: What's emotional entanglement?

mcCain: It's unhealthy, you don want it.

Portney: Baron, can you make it faster?

Baron: No, it reaches its limit.

Sykes(gets up weakly, checks the back plate): Active the anti-gravity array, set the Bugan ship as counter object.

Baron: That's true, it gives us a push(operates under instruction of Sykes) you're smarter than all of them, but you are weak (struggles between Anderson and Sykes) .

McCain(cynically): Easy boy, one at a time

Bugan ships are coming up again.

Anderson: Captain, I cant detect any Starfleet ships here.

Portney: Hold on, They must be somewhere

McCain(anxiously): They may have left…

Suddenly a USS starship shows up, firing at those battleships. The shuttle stops at the front of starship. Baron admires this giant monster through front window.

Baron: Nice ship, I want one.

A voice on speaker: is everyone Ok?

McCain(exulted): Sullivan! You are alive!

Sullivan on speaker: Yes, I escaped.

Portney: We are all right, Sullivan, thank you for waiting.

Portney's office in Headquarter

McCain(furiously): It's unacceptable, Captain. You promote Anderson as first officer?

Portney: It's a tough decision

McCain: Why? Am I unqualified?

Portney: McCain, you were my first option, but on Bugan's planet, you showed me some of your weak points, you care others too much, most of time, it's a good thing, but as my first officer, I need someone can proceed my orders completely and unconditionally.

McCain(cynically): Of course, at that point I cant compare with Anderson, who can say "I don't remember" after scarifying 8 officers. Captain, no one has ever escaped from singular point, the whole thing is still a mystery, don't you ever suspicious a little?

Portney: The survey is over, and Starfleet let her back on duty, that's enough for me, we cant make better conclusion than military court.

McCain: But… we have other choice, Lieutenant Sullivan, he has worked on Thales over 3 years, and he put himself in danger to help the evacuation, he deserves a promotion. If I cant get this position, it should be his.

Portney: I have considered him, but my intuition told me Lieutenant Anderson is the right choice.

Computer voice "Admiral Huntington lands in", Portney stops McCain to say more.

Portney: That's it, if you another plan, I have several recommendations for you.

McCain furiously leaves the room. Admiral Huntington comes in as Portney just walks out the door.

Portney: Admiral, that's rare you come to me.

Admiral(grimly): You know why I come here.

Portney: …Yes(Portney embarrassingly closes the door)… Lieutenant Anderson…

Admiral(turns to Portney, furiously): You knew I would reject this promotion, so you particularly choose the time when I was in a high classified meeting without contact with outside to file her promotion… I must say, well done! Captain Portney!

Portney: Admiral, Lt. Andreson is full qualified for this new promotion, especially her excellent performance in this conflict with Bugans, and Starfleet agreed.(beat) I understand you anger, and I'm sorry for your loss…

Admiral: (raised hand to stop)There's nothing to do with my son! I assume Anderson never told you she knows me and my family for a long time, her father was may colleague at Darwin, after her father died, I take care of her, I sent her to school, saw her grow up, I invited her to spend vocation with my family, I treated her like my own daughter, I know her! I tell you, when we sit in that military court, I looked in her eyes, I knew she lied, she's hiding something.

Portney:(Beat) : I cant judge you, but its approved, I think that's it.

Admiral: I read your profile on the way here, I must say I didn't pay much attention to you before, you have wonderful record, it's a great loss to Starfleet let you run a cargo ship, how do you think about Golia?

Portney: I'm fine with my own ship.

Admiral: Think about it carefully, Captain Portney.

Portney: There's no need. I saw too many Captains sacrifice a lot, just for a bigger ship, or another medal, not long before, Captain Greco made an excellent example, I should learn from his lesson.

Admiral : I mean the promotion of Anderson.

Portney: I believe she's adequate for being first officer of Thales, I trust my intuition.

Admiral: There's something can change your mind?

Portney: I don't think so.

Admiral:(silent for a longtime, then miles) They say stubbornness is one of good captain's quality. I must look at you in a new light. (Beat)Just remember, keep an eye on her. I must go, no need to walk me out, I know the way better than you.

Admiral leaves.

Deck of the mending dock

Anderson is standing on the deck watching robots of the dock refresh an old ship. Portney walks to her.

Anderson: I don't know Starfleet keeps this old one.

Portney: It's the best on my list.

Anderson: Lt. McCain just came by, she seems very unhappy.

Portney: Never mind, she's a short temper, never last long. You will find she's the most easy one on this ship.

Anderson: Anyway, thank you. I'm really surprised you can persuade them.

Portney(similes): I can be very persuade if I want. Especially we just prevent two Starfleet ships from ambushed, it's a good time to ask a favor.

Anderson: There's something I cant figure out, why Bugans are so obsessed with our shuttles?

Portney: …I guess…curiosity. They live isolated life doesn't mean they are not interested in new things.

Anderson: Unluckily they wont change their lifestyle.

Portney: Au contra, its better they keep thiis way. Bugans are strong and smart species after numerous generations of gene selection, with no moral values, if they learned advanced technology, there is nothing can curve them. Think about it, Anderson.

Zoom out, from far we can see some crews are coming to them, the dock is busing.

The end.


End file.
